


Luck

by HiMiTSu



Series: Changing Habits [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiMiTSu/pseuds/HiMiTSu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes never knew that appearance of DI Lestrade in his life would bring so many changes. The eleventh change made Mycroft consider what luck actually was...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck

Mycroft Holmes was never lucky. Whatever he did in his life, he always worked hard to achieve his goal, relying only on his own abilities and never on something as elusive as luck. When the politician was pressed to choose blindly, he always skipped the tormented changes of mind and just picked up what first came to mind, getting ready for the worst. Mycroft always drew the short straw. He was used to it. And he was ready for it.

When he was younger, Mycroft hated it, especially in moments when his younger brother got lucky with almost every small thing and didn't even appreciate it. With years he learned to ignore it and just take whatever fate gave him and operate with that. He managed to get the best out of the worst situation, turning it to his advantage. That's why there were not many people who dared to become enemies of Mycroft Holmes.

Luck was nothing to Mycroft.

So you can imagine his reaction when Lestrade slumped into a chair across from him with the words:

"I got lucky today – no cases for my department. It was a calm day."

"There is no such thing as luck," the politician commented off-handedly, putting away his newspaper.

"Why not?" Lestrade inquired after he made his order and the waitress scurried away. "I consider myself a lucky person."

Mycroft leveled his partner with a doubtful stare and didn't turn away until Lestrade started fidgeting uncomfortably and trifling the end of his napkin.

"Really," he offered weakly, his tone half-questioning.

"Don't be ridiculous," Mycroft replied and finally looked down at his folded paper. He lifted his cup gracefully and took a tentative sip of his black tea before gracing Lestrade with any explanation. "Gregory, what people call 'luck' is just another superstition. We are the makers of our own life. No fate, no luck. Nothing is leading us forward except our own will and strength."

"That way of thinking," Lestrade retorted. "Is simply boring."

"And relying on something you can't prove the existence of is so very entertaining?"

"Well, it adds a certain charm to life." There was a smile on the DI's face, which didn't get any response from Mycroft.

"Believe me, Gregory, my life is full of 'charm' as it is," he accented the word with his tone as well as his sarcastically raised eyebrows. "And I believe yours is as well, with all those chases and shootouts. Enough trouble to stay away from believing in _luck_."

"If you don't see something it doesn't mean that it doesn't exist," Lestrade replied with childish stubbornness. Alone with his partner, the DI allowed himself more freedom in his expressions and behavior.

"I'm a skeptic. I need proof."

"Oh come on. That's stupid. There are things that are not scientifically proven but everyone, including you, knows that they do exist."

"Such as?" Mycroft asked, slight irritation coloring his voice.

"Love," Lestrade answered without hesitation.

Mycroft willingly stopped himself from retorting with the first thing that came to his mind. He considered what his partner had said.

"Yes," was the only thing he said after minutes of silence before returning to his tea.

"Yes?" Lestrade repeated, confused.

"Yes. Love does exist."

"Yes," Lestrade echoed, smiling at his lover.

Mycroft didn't answer the smile. He sat straight in his chair, tense and over-aware of every little detail. His eyes were locked on the cup in his hand, as if Earl Grey could tell all the secrets of life to him.

"Mycroft?" Lestrade called out softly, leaning forward over the table.

The man looked up quickly, clouded eyes becoming clear again.

"I'm sorry. I spaced out for a moment."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Good actually."

By nature Mycroft was a very private person, he kept his thoughts and feelings to himself. There were not many people he was ready to share his affection with. That was yet another reason why he avoided relationships; it was very convenient to spend your time with someone on terms of not asking for anything and not giving anything in return. With Gregory Lestrade everything changed; Mycroft felt like every day he was giving away a part of himself, but he also was getting a part of Lestrade as well. It was a fair trade.

"Wonderful," Mycroft murmured, so quietly his partner barely heard the word.

And as he smiled at Gregory, Mycroft decided that maybe he _was_ lucky after all.


End file.
